The other side of Pride
by easternbandit
Summary: Pride and Prejudice from Darcy's POV. Mostly canon. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Netherfield, Netherfield!**

* * *

"Darcy," said Bingley, flipping lazily through a stack of catalogues." I think I may have found myself a summer retreat". He held out a detailed colour illustration of an expansive red brick country house.

"Netherfield" read Darcy. "Nestled in the heart of Hertfordshire. Set atop a hill commanding dramatic views of the surrounding countryside. Three miles from the charming town of Meryton. Fifteen bedrooms"

"What do you think?" asked Bingley hopefully

"Hmmm… Hertfordshire. It is a very quiet county. Though I suppose we could visit Berkhamsted Castle…"

"Berkhamsted…?" began Bingley

"Becket, Bingley! Thomas Becket, the Archbishop of Canterbury, the one who was murdered. He lived there. "

"Ah…" said Bingley intelligently. "Now I remember"

"There are some old Roman remains I would like to see. But the society might be insipid. Just how large a town is this Meryton"

"It is larger than Lambton!"

"Yes and so we never have interesting company at Pemberley"

"What!" said Bingley. "You find a fault with that noble place!"

"Pemberley is perfect. We were talking of country towns. But all right, we should visit this…" looking down at the paper, "Netherfield"

"It has to be a place the ladies would like" added Bingley delicately. It remained unacknowledged between them, but Bingley had observed his sister test Darcy's patience each year.

Darcy groaned inwardly. This meant a summer with Caroline Bingley.

* * *

Bingley liked Netherfield and even Darcy agreed it was well located. There would be good riding and hunting in the meadows around the estate and at that time of the year, fields were full of tiny yellow wildflowers. The problem was of course, a lack of suitable company.

"We have a few notable families in the neighbourhood", said Mr. Marvin, their agent. "The Bennets have five very beautiful young daughters. And then there are the Lucases. Sir William Lucas heads the family" he said grandly, hoping to impress his distinguished clients.

Once outside, Darcy spoke to Bingley. "You will find the society somewhat savage"

"Country manners! I think they are charming"

"You had better take it then!" said Darcy more amused than exasperated with his friend's ductility.

"Thank you! I think I shall"

* * *

He sat in the sun lazily. 'What a gorgeous summer', he thought contentedly. The sole irritant was of course Caroline Bingley who was chastising her brother. "Charles", she said sternly. "You should have consulted me and Louisa! _Hertfordshire_! And that house looks so…plain"

"Hertfordshire", said Bingley "has some historical attractions. Darcy tells me Thomas Becket lived at Berkhamsted Castle".

In the minute it took Caroline to switch from petulance to admiration, Bingley added, "you know, the Archbishop who was murdered!"

"Yes of course" said Caroline, fully in control now. "It is a moving story. Someday I am sure an epic poem will be written about it"

Darcy shut his eyes. 'Not by you woman', he thought nastily.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Being Sociable**

* * *

"What do you suppose our country neighbours talk about Mr. Darcy," asked Caroline Bingley staring wearily out of the window.

"Game, cattle, harvest and marriage I expect"

"I don't see what difference it makes Caroline since you won't let me call upon the Bennets," sighed her brother from his corner.

"Look through the Agricultural Digest brother, for one of them is here"

"Mr. Bennet?" asked Bingley eagerly

"Sir William Lucas," announced the footman a few minutes later

"The knight," grumbled Hurst, making a quick exit from the room.

"And where do you suppose he gathered his fortune and the title?" whispered Caroline to Darcy

'Certainly not soldiering,' thought Darcy, observing their guest's flabby form and sloppy gait. 'This man was never a sailor or a soldier.'

* * *

"Trade," announced Caroline triumphantly after their guest had departed, detailing his linguistic shortcomings. "And," added Darcy, "he clasps his hands after every sentence"

"I don't see the significance!" said Bingley, pouring himself a glass of wine

"Comes from standing behind a shop counter," explained Caroline in delight.

* * *

By the next morning Bingley was in a rebellious mood. "I don't care what Caroline says! I am going to call upon Mr. Bennet," he declared after breakfast.

"He has five unmarried daughters Bingley. He will call," said Darcy wryly. "Wait another day"

"What are you planning to do today?"

"I thought I would go out riding," replied Darcy

Bingley, he noted, looked irrationally pleased. 'He is so transparent,' he chuckled to himself. 'He means to call upon them today.'

Returning later from his ride, he came upon Caroline Bingley walking near the stables. He nodded at her politely as he handed his horse to the groom. "He is here," said Caroline walking up to him. "Mr. Bennet is in the drawing room. I missed him narrowly!"

"How kind of you to warn me," he said relieved warming to her appreciably. She certainly had her uses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Country Manners**

"What shall we wear to the Assembly Louisa? These," said Caroline, indicating a row of silks, "were just sent in from London, but, I suppose," she continued with a superior smile, "we should not intimidate the country belles too much!"

"Something tasteful," said Louisa, "something that would indicate our superior position."

"I have just the thing," said Caroline, "this orange silk, with my ostrich feather bandeau".

The men were occupied with entirely different concerns. Bingley's valet was bandaging a blister that had erupted, quite insidiously, on his ankle (why today? he groaned), Darcy was resenting their obligation to spend an evening being neighbourly and Hurst was wondering if dinner would be any good. Darcy expected the assembly to be like the harvest dances he had attended once, while at Cambridge. Plump, merry eyed women, cheeks flushed with punch, dancing in what seemed more to be mating rituals than English dances. When he saw Caroline, he wondered how she would fit into the carriage with her towering feathers.

"Shall we be quite safe here Mr. Darcy?" she asked apprehensively when they reached their destination.

Not from ostriches, he chuckled, thinking she made a very striking ostrich indeed.

They did not intend to make a grand entry, but when they walked in everybody stopped dancing and stared at them with frank curiosity. Country manners, thought Darcy in disgust. Just as charming as Bingley promised! Now even if we want to blend in discreetly, we cannot.

Sir William came up to them and made introductions. Bingley was keen to meet the Bennet girls and asked the eldest daughter to dance immediately.

Walking around, partly to escape Caroline's caustic commentary, partly to avoid introductions that might have made dancing inescapable, Darcy found a quiet corner by a window. Not so quiet he realized a minute later as a middle aged lady he remembered vaguely emerged from the balcony… Mrs. Long, he recalled a moment later. A small woman with her hair piled high, in an attempt perhaps to justify her name.

He saw Bingley approaching him and groaned inwardly. Please don't expect me to dance!

"Come, Darcy,'' said he, ``I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.''

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with.''

"I would not be as fastidious as you are,'' cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life; and several of them are uncommonly pretty.''

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,'' said Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is her sister, Miss Elizabeth sitting down just behind you. She is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.''

"Which do you mean?'' and turning round, he looked for a moment at the girl in question, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me! Bingley I am in no humour to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles.''

Elizabeth Bennet was just the sort of country girl he had expected to meet. Moderately pretty, with limited education and conversation, flattered into thinking herself a great lady by rustics with no knowledge of the world outside their parish. He was thinking that of her when she walked past him, crossed the room and whispered something to an older girl in grey. They both looked up in his direction a moment later, and burst out laughing.

"What," he spoke aloud stunned, "are they laughing at?" He was not used to being laughed at in public, or otherwise.

"And so none of the Hertfordshire ladies could please you Mr. Darcy?" asked Caroline when they were back at Netherfield.

"Not even the famous Miss Bennets?" added Louisa

"Well, I never met with pleasanter people or prettier girls in my life," protested Bingley

"Bingley," said Darcy, "you astonish me! I saw little beauty and no breeding at all. The eldest Miss Bennet is, I grant you, very pretty."

"A fine concession! Come man admit it! She is an angel"

"She smiles too much"

"Oh Jane Bennet is a sweet girl. The mother! I heard Eliza Bennet described as a famous local beauty. What do you say to that Mr. Darcy?"

"I should as soon call her mother a wit," he declared bluntly, still offended that Bingley had thought her an adequate partner for him.

"Oh Mr. Darcy! That is too cruel!" cried Caroline in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Realization**

"This," said Bingley at breakfast "is excellent ham. Pratt," he said turning to the footman, "you must ask the cook to thank…."

"Farmer Johnson sir"

"Yes, Farmer Johnson. He must raise his pigs with great care!"

"Ham," grunted Hurst. "Dammit I wish I could have some peacock."

"Peacock," exclaimed Caroline. "They are such beautiful creatures!"

"And where have you seen a peacock Caroline?"

She smiled self -consciously. "I saw the paintings of Mr. Darcy's grandfather with the bird he got from India."

"Ah!" said Darcy. "Come now Hurst peacock is expensive! Bingley might make us give up meat altogether for a month if we put such a strain on his finances!"

Just then, the footman walked up to Caroline Bingley with a silver salver

"This just came for you ma'am"

"Hmm," said Caroline opening the letter. "An invitation from Mrs. Long."

"Dinner?" asked Louisa

"A musical evening followed by dinner"

At Mrs. Long's Darcy stood with Caroline and observed the guests. "What is it like," wondered Caroline, "to be one of the four ugly, insignificant daughters in a family of five girls?"

"Bitter I suppose," answered Darcy. "Bitter and difficult. They must depend on the eldest to make a good marriage for they obviously cannot."

"Those two," she said looking at Kitty and Lydia, "are quite wild. I have never seen such ill-bred girls! And they say their father is a gentleman! They behave like"…'fallen women,' she continued, in her mind.

"It hurts my eyes, just to see them," complained Darcy "And there is the sister Bingley wanted me to dance with."

"Ah Miss Eliza Bennet! She thinks herself very beautiful."

"Her colouring is all wrong! She is too dark, and her hair…" he broke off realizing there were too many defects to detail in one breath.

"And that nose," said Caroline. "From this angle, it appears to slant towards the left!"

"Yes," agreed Darcy. Not a single good feature, except perhaps, he thought, the eyes. What beautiful dark eyes. They are so… intriguing, especially now when she is so deep in conversation. Looking at her animated face, he wondered what she was talking about. He decided to move closer to her to investigate.

"So you went all the way to Isle of Man, and did not investigate the legend of the Mauthe Doog!" she was saying to Captain Carter.

"There is no such creature," he exclaimed.

"Of course," she said. "But part of the charm of such a place is the fear surrounding its appearance. I would love to stand there in the castle and breathe in that… impalpable, invisible horror! "

"This is hardly the sort of thing I would expect a lady to enjoy!"

"Oh don't worry, I would not faint!"

"Women are such gentle, delicate creatures. We could not allow a woman within ten miles of Peel Castle!"

"Gentle!" laughed Elizabeth Bennet. "Oh you would be surprised by the malice some women are capable of! Could you have forgotten what our monarch did to Mary, Queen of Scots?"

Darcy was just about to join the conversation to tell them that he had been to Peel Castle and had seen no evidence of a hound, when Lydia Bennet burst into their middle and pulled Elizabeth away. Pshaw, he thought in disgust. What manners!

"There is no ghostly dog at Peel Castle," he said to Captain Carter anyway.

Bingley, he noticed was paying a great deal of attention to Jane Bennet. She was undoubtedly, a very beautiful girl, but what, he wondered, do they talk about all the time! He realized however that there was no danger there. That girl had no money and Bingley had been in love with a new woman each year! Jane, he decided was not a threat and could be tolerated; she was infinitely better than Bingley's previous love- Augusta Spencer. Oh heavens, he groaned. She drove us crazy with her impassioned descriptions of her nieces' baby clothes!

Elizabeth Bennet was, he decided, an intriguing creature, and one whom he should like to know better. That she had an interesting mind he could gather from the fragments he had overheard, of her conversations with others. Her manners were easy, playful and altogether delightful; even irreverent, but not insulting. She teases, he thought, without giving offence; it is an attractive quality.

He decided to talk to her himself. It was infinitely better than standing around in parties getting bored, with no one for company but Caroline. Elizabeth was speaking to Colonel Forster and Charlotte Lucas when he walked up to them. She turned to Darcy immediately and asked him "Did not you think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?''

"With great energy; but it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic.''

"You are severe on us.''

"It will be her turn soon to be teased,'' said Miss Lucas. ``I am going to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what follows.''

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend, always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable, but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers.'' On Miss Lucas's persevering, however, she added, "Very well; if it must be so, it must.'' And gravely glancing at Mr. Darcy, "There is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with - "Keep your breath to cool your porridge," - and I shall keep mine to swell my song.''

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. She was succeeded by her sister Mary whose affected manner and pedantic air made her performance quite torturous. Lost in his thoughts, he did not see Sir William come and position himself by his side and was startled when he spoke-"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Darcy! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies.''

Silly man, he thought. Has he not heard of war dances? Marshaling all his politeness, he replied, "Certainly, Sir, and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance!''

Sir William only smiled. Obviously the sting had escaped him. "Your friend performs delightfully;'' he continued after a pause, on seeing Bingley join the group, "and I doubt not that you are adept in the science yourself, Mr. Darcy.''

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, Sir.''

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at St. James's?''

"Never, Sir''

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?''

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place, if I can avoid it.''

Oh go away, thought Darcy impatiently. He looked up at the chandelier surreptitiously. Perhaps if it fell on Sir William's head…It might if Mary Bennet continues to sing much longer. Good!

"You have a house in town, I conclude?'' asked Sir William

Darcy bowed.

"I had once some thoughts of fixing in town myself - for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas.''

Oh hang Lady Lucas! he thought, his tolerance worn down to the barest nub.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elizabeth Bennet move towards them. It appeared that she would cross them and walk on, but Sir William stopped her gallantly. "My dear Miss Eliza, why are not you dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, when so much beauty is before you.'' And taking her hand, he would have given it to Darcy, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William, "Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner.''

When she said that, he realized he would not mind dancing with her at all. It would give him an opportunity to talk to her and she was, undeniably, the most interesting person he had met in several years. Looking down closely at her, he saw tiny worry lines on her forehead.

Sir William tried to persuade her to dance, "You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half hour.''

Darcy asked her to dance again politely, but she refused once more.

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness,'' said Elizabeth, smiling at him.

"He is indeed - but considering the inducement, my dear Miss Eliza, we cannot wonder at his complaisance; for who would object to such a partner?''

'She has, I suppose, got something on her mind'. Looking up in the direction where she had been headed, he saw Lydia Bennet dancing wildly. Of course, she wants to go and chastise her, she is an older sister and it is what sisters do.

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "I can guess the subject of your reverie.'' He looked up to see Caroline standing by his side.

"I should imagine not.''

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner, in such society. What I would give to hear your strictures on them!''

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.''

Caroline immediately asked him who that lady was and he replied with great intrepidity,

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet''

He regretted saying it instantly. Why had he said that to her of all people! He would not hear the end of it now.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!'' repeated Caroline as expected. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite? And pray when am I to wish you joy?''

Never! thought he, indignantly. To her he said, "That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy.''

"Nay, if you are so serious about it, I shall consider the matter as absolutely settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law, indeed, and of course she will be always at Pemberley with you.''

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner. Give her twenty six alphabets, he thought, and she can string them together to say a million foolish things!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Entertaining at Netherfield

On Thursday evening, the men were to dine with Colonel Forster and his officers and so, finding themselves without company for dinner, Caroline and Louisa decided to invite Jane Bennet to Netherfield. The morning was sunny enough, but as evening drew near, the sky grew overcast and it began to rain.

"She won't be coming in this weather Louisa," said Caroline, looking out of the streaming window.

Jane did come however, much to the sisters' surprise and on horseback, rather than in a carriage. Soaked through, she was taken ill at dinner, and was invited to stay on at Netherfield till she recovered.

The doctor was sent for the following morning and just as Bingley moved away to speak to him, his sisters started whispering amongst themselves about the impropriety of sending Jane to Netherfield in such weather. Caroline smiled again and again at Darcy, willing him to join in the conversation, but his attention was elsewhere. He wandered out into the garden, dreaming of the Crusades, of Petra, of red sands and the holy land. He felt the desert air sting his cheek as he imagined a life much different from his own. A wandering knight, or even better, a mercenary. Unattached. Adventuring, rescuing, delivering and emancipating. A sharp sound cut through his dream.

Elizabeth Bennet

She was standing near a hedge, washing her boots in the aqueduct that fed the rose garden. As he approached her, his foot struck a rock and she turned at the sound, surprised. Darcy stared at her in amazement, noticing at first, her blowsy hair and then her muddy hem and dirty boots.

"I have come," said she, "to inquire after my sister Jane"

He still stared at her in confusion. True Jane was ill, but did Eliza Bennet just walk across the wet countryside, all by herself, to meet her. Shock and disapproval gave way just a little to admiration when he noticed her brilliant complexion and her eyes that sparkled with defiance and pleasure.

"Would you be so kind," she said wrinkling her brows, "to take me to her?"

Etiquette demanded that he take her arm to lead her in. He hesitated however, just for the smallest fraction of a second as he eyed her muddy sleeve. A moment later he held out his arm to her, but, perhaps anticipating his dilemma, she had already walked on ahead of him.

Great! he frowned. Not very gentlemanlike at all!

A little later when she had gone up to her sister, Caroline and Louisa began venting their criticism on her dress and appearance.

"Why must she be scampering about the countryside because her sister has a cold? Her hair Louisa, and her petticoat!"

Yes agreed Darcy silently. That abominable petticoat. And he had never seen such muddy ankles in his life

"Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice," said Bingley

"It seems to me to show an abominable sort of, conceited independence, a typically country- town indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Bingley angrily.

"Mr. Darcy, I am sure you would not wish your sister to make such an exhibition!"

"Certainly not," he exclaimed. The ton would not stop talking about their family if Georgiana did such a thing. Elizabeth Bennet, quite unknown in fashionable circles could, he supposed, do as she pleased, but certainly not Georgiana!

"But really," continued Caroline viciously, "what do you expect. They have an uncle who is an attorney in Meryton, and another who lives in Cheapside! Such low connections!"

"True," agreed Darcy. "Such unfortunate connections" Caroline's provenance was not much better, but at least generations of prosperity had enabled her to hide their mercantile origins from the world.

"I am afraid," said Caroline, with a triumphant smile, "this escapade may have affected your admiration for her fine eyes!"

"Not at all," said Darcy, "they were brightened by the exercise". And at least, he thought, she has a will of her own, an entity greater than the average gossiping, backstabbing young woman!

Just then footman opened the door to let Elizabeth in. Caroline and Louisa started, wondering if she had overheard any of their conversation. Her face was however impassive as she said, "I thank you Mr. Bingley for taking such good care of Jane. Dr. Jones says she should recover soon…"

"You must stay here with her Miss Bennet and nurse her"

"I would not wish to inconvenience you," she said

"No, I would not have it any other way," said Bingley firmly, dispatching the footman to fetch her clothes from Longbourne.

A few hours later, in the afternoon Darcy was playing billiards by himself, focusing on the table with a concentration that left him slightly cross eyed. He was attempting to improve his game using certain oriental meditation techniques he had read about in the journal, Asiatic Researches. "Be the ball," he intoned, aligning his eyes along the cue stick. "Acquire rhythm and guide the ball to its destination…"

Just then he became aware of someone looking at him. He looked up to see Elizabeth Bennet; she had just entered the room and was looking around, a little lost. His brain, overwhelmed by the burden of guiding the ball, reacted too slowly, and by the time he gathered his thoughts, she had walked out of the room, without addressing a word to him. 'I have been rude again,' he thought glumly, deciding to renounce all meditation, oriental, or otherwise.

A little later, his game abandoned, wrecked by his distraction, he walked into the library, intending to get himself a book. He paused when he saw Elizabeth standing by the window, laughing, shaking her head at a book she held in her hand. Somewhat anxious to allay any impression of rudeness he might have conveyed, he walked in to join her and greeted her civilly.

"That," he said looking askance at the book she was holding, "looks like an old, dusty and not much read book of sermons!"

"Yes!" she said, "but I am not reading it either. I am just laughing at Mr. Fordyce's advice to young ladies"

He read the passage she pointed out. 'In my opinion that Nature appears to have formed the faculties of your sex for the most part with less vigour than those of ours observing the same distinction here as in the more delicate frame of your bodies. Exceptions we readily admit, and such as do the individuals great honour in those particular walks of excellence wherein they have been distinguished. But you yourselves I think will allow that war commerce politics exercises of strength and dexterity abstract philosophy and all the abstruser sciences are most properly the province of men. I am sure those masculine women that would plead for your sharing any part of this province equally with us do not understand your true interests. There is an influence there is an empire which belongs to you and which I wish you ever to possess- I mean that which has the heart for its object and is secured by meekness and modesty by soft attraction and virtuous love…'

"It is offensive," he agreed, "his style of making a point…"

"His style," she exclaimed. "Is that all you think offensive! Is a woman to be called masculine if she takes an interest in war, commerce or politics?"

"Well," he said ineffectually, "do you have an interest in any of these?"

"My friend Charlotte Lucas," she continued, "speaks as lucidly about politics as any man, yet she cannot pursue the law or any other profession".

"But surely you would not wish to go off into battle?" he said trying to imagine her in clanking battle armour.

"Me?" said she, her mood shifting, "I cannot even ride a horse!"

That evening, when Darcy walked into the drawing room, he noticed Elizabeth sitting by a table, reading a book. She was wearing an elegant gown of a dull gold, her hair done up differently, in a simpler style. 'Of course,' he realized a moment later. 'She had no maid to help her here'. A silver hairpiece- a flower- an iris perhaps, sparkled in her hair when she moved.

Wanting to atone for his inadvertent rudeness in the library, he walked up to her and inquired after Jane's health. However his words came out sounding stiff and unnatural, and she replied quite indifferently to his queries. Not wanting their conversation- awkward as it was, to end, he racked his brains for something interesting thing to say. His imagination refused to cooperate, and then seized by a sudden embarrassment, he moved away to write a letter to Georgiana.

The others were playing cards but Elizabeth refused their invitation to join in the game.

"Miss Eliza Bennet,'' said Caroline, "despises cards. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else.''

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure,'' cried Elizabeth. "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things.''

Caroline knew that she was beaten and quickly changing the topic began to praise Georgiana. "I never met with anybody who delighted me as much as Miss Darcy. Such a countenance, such manners, and so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the piano-forte is exquisite.''

"It is amazing to me,'' said Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be as accomplished as they all are. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished.''

"You speak too generally," said Darcy, "I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished.''

"Nor I, I am sure,'' agreed Caroline promptly.

"Then,'' observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman.''

"Yes"

"Oh! Certainly,'' cried his faithful assistant, "A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved.''

"All this she must possess,'' added Darcy, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading.'' 'Touché Caroline,' for there was Elizabeth sitting with a book in her hands while Caroline gambled.

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder at your knowing any.''

Caroline and Louisa both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt and protested that they knew many women.

Darcy smiled at the quickness of her wit and turned back to finish his letter. Unable to concentrate, he abandoned the task and walked to the table by Elizabeth's side that was piled with books.

"What are you reading," he asked her

She looked at him archly "I shall tell you that it is a combination of history, exploration, adventure and even colonial politics. Now call me masculine if you dare!"

"Indeed I do not dare," said he looking at her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. 'What a woman,' he thought. 'The sort one would want to match wits with every day'.

"But," he continued with a slight smile, "You did not tell me what you were reading"

She held up the book, so he could read its faded cover.

"The Journals of Captain Cook. An interesting account, is it not?"

"Yes," she said shutting the book, just as they were called in to dinner.

At dinner conversation turned to world cuisines and Hurst declared his fondness for French cooking. Turning to Elizabeth he asked her what she thought of rabbit ragout.

"Ragout," said she, "I would prefer a plain Shepherds' Pie any day"

"Oh," sneered Caroline, "perhaps Miss Bennet, you have not had the advantage of tasting fine cuisine. You could hardly think well of a hot pot or a plain pie if you had grown accustomed to French cooking"

How will she react to this mean attack, wondered Darcy

"But here in the country Miss Bingley, we have to chase our chickens and slaughter them! When our cook has spent an hour doing that, she has no energy to prepare a complicated dish"

"I suppose that is what makes country people excellent walkers," sniffed Caroline

"Certainly," she said. "Haven't you ever seen the claws of a country chicken? Chickens run away from the knife, goats run after their feed…and we run…we run, I suppose to friends in need! Our chickens and goats are so much larger from all this running about, just as we are hearty and red" she said with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

Darcy wanted to applaud her.

The next day Darcy lay back in his warm bath, recovering from the aftereffects of exposure to Mrs. Bennet who had called to inquire after Jane. He rose and accepted the dressing gown his valet handed him, leaned against the window, a cool breeze ruffling his damp hair. He heard a dog barking in the distance… the barks drew closer and he saw Bingley's Dalmatian running with a stick in his mouth. A woman was running after him… Was it one of the maids? he wondered. When she came closer he gasped in surprise for it was Elizabeth Bennet. How unusual, he thought, but that is what she is... unusual and spontaneous. As he watched her, a curl escaped from her bun and danced around her flushed neck. She seemed so alive, so full of joy…and then she did something he had never seen a lady do- she wrestled the stick from the dog and held it high above her head, fairly dancing with delight! He felt a warm feeling in his heart, a frisson of excitement, a sensation that moved disconcertingly to his groin. Ignoring it he backed away from the window, suddenly afraid of being seen. Yes, he realized, he was very much attracted to this impetuous, brilliant, witty…beautiful woman…beautiful thought he, now why did I say that. She isn't beautiful! But looking at her again, he realized she was, at least to him, very attractive. Indeed if it were not for the inferiority of her connections, he really would be in some danger.

That evening, as he sat reading the second volume of the Journals of Captain Cook, he became aware of Caroline peering into his page over his shoulder. She asked him a silly question about the explorer, and then began to walk about the room. Her figure was elegant, and she walked well, but Darcy, at whom it was all aimed, was still inflexibly studious.

Then she walked to the table where Elizabeth sat and said to her, "Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. - I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

Elizabeth agreed to it immediately and Darcy unconsciously closed his book.

"Would you join us, Mr. Darcy?" asked Miss Bingley.

"I thank you, but no. I can imagine only two reasons why the two of you would be walking about the room, and I would interfere with both"

"What could he mean?" asked Caroline to her companion. "Miss Eliza, can you understand him?"

"Not at all," was her answer; "but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

"Nonsense! We insist on knowing your meaning, sir!" said Caroline.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, "You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I should be completely in your way; and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire."

"Oh! Shocking!" cried Caroline. "I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy," said Elizabeth. "Tease him - laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"But I assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me that. Tease calmness of temper and presence of mind! No, no - I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy may hug himself."

"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!" cried Elizabeth. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh."

"Miss Bingley," said he "has given me credit for more than can be. The wisest and the best of men, nay, the wisest and best of their actions, may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."

"Certainly," replied Elizabeth, "there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise or good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without."

"Perhaps that is not possible for any one. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule.''

"Such as vanity and pride."

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride, where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."

"Pride," said she, "what kind of pride do you mean… do you mean the kind a person feels in his accomplishments, or the kind that comes from believing oneself to be above the masses?"

"Don't some things automatically make you better than the…the lesser minds?"

"A little while earlier, Mr. Bingley told me that he writes carelessly, he blots out half his words and leaves out many others. I write with a steady hand, now does that make me better than him?"

He frowned. This was an unfair twist she had added, colouring his words with a meaning he did not intend.

"Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, I presume," said Caroline; "and pray what is the result?"

"I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise."

"No," said Darcy, "I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for…it could perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost is lost forever!"

"That, is a failing indeed!" said Elizabeth seriously. "Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. - I really cannot laugh at it; you are safe from me."

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect, which even the best education cannot overcome."

"And your defect is a propensity to hate everyone"

"And yours," he replied, "is to wilfully misunderstand them."

"Do let us have a little music," cried Caroline, tired of a conversation in which she had no share. "Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst."

Her sister made not the smallest objection, and the piano-forte was opened, and Darcy, after a few moments recollection, was not sorry for it. His attraction to her was dangerously close to being apparent to others; he began to feel the danger of paying her too much attention.


End file.
